Stationary hub cap covers which are mounted on the hub caps of the wheels of an automobile, or other vehicle, in such a manner that they remain in a stationary, non-rotating position, while the wheels and hub caps of the vehicle rotate, are known to the art. Such covers permit inscriptions, names, monograms, designs, and the like, to be attached or inscribed on their outer surface to be readily visible and to remain in a stationary upright position, notwithstanding the rotation of the wheels and hub caps of the vehicle.
However, a disadvantage in the prior art assemblies of the type described in the preceding paragraph is their lack of stability, and their tendency to oscillate about the axis of rotation of the hub caps on which the assemblies are mounted. An objective of the present invention is to provide an improved assembly of the type under consideration, and one which remains absolutely stationary as the hub cap on which it is mounted rotates, and which does not exhibit any tendency to oscillate about the axis of rotation of the hub cap.